lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
John Locke
Sobre Locke En las primeras dos temporadas de la serie, John Locke ha jugado un papel primordial en los acontecimientos de la isla. Conocido como John o Locke por los demás supervivientes, tiene conocimientos de supervivencia y sabe seguir rastros, lo que en ocasiones ha resultado vital para los losties. Parece bien educado. Esto se ve en su extenso conocimiento, como por ejemplo en temas culturales y literarios. También parece apasionado por los juegos, posiblemente debido al tiempo que estuvo trabajando en una sección de juguetes. Es también evidente que es fan de la saga de "El Padrino". En el episodio Piloto lo vemos haciendo el truco con la piel de naranja que Vito usa con su nieto. En el flashback del episodio Atrapados le dice a Helen que él "cuidará de todo" con la misma inflección marcada que usaba el joven Vito. También habló en italiano en el episodio Corazones y mentes. John Locke también parece tener un enorme bagaje psicológico. En sus retrocesos ha tenido grandes problemas para dejar a un lado su deseo de aprobamiento de su padre, Anthony Cooper, y hasta el episodio Vivir Juntos o Morir Solos, cree que su destino se halla en la isla. Antes del accidente Familia *Hijo de Emily Annabeth Locke y Anthony Cooper. *Fue abandonado por sus padres siendo un bebé y creció en varios hogares adoptivos. Una de sus madres adoptivas murió cuando era joven. *Tuvo al menos dos hermanos presumiblemente adoptivos -una hermana,Jeannie, que murió cuando era joven, y un hermano del que no se sabe el nombre con quien jugaba al Atrapa al ratón - y también tuvo una tía abuela llamada Bea Jones. *Fue localizado por su madre cuando era ya adulto. Su madre le dijo que "siempre fue especial", y lo puso en contacto con su padre biológico. *Pareció estrechar lazos con su padre: tras conocerse se hicieron amigos y pasaban tiempo juntos cazando. *Realmente todo era una farsa para que Anthony Cooper le robara su riñón, y tras eso cortó toda comunicación con su hijo. *Comenzó a acechar a su padre, aparcando su coche frente a su casa y simplemente quedándose allí sentado, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando conoció a Helen. *Volvió a verse envuelto con Cooper de nuevo. Cooper había timado a unos matones quedándose con una gran cantidad de dinero, que escondió en la caja de un banco. Entonces retomó el contacto con John para pedirle ayuda, a cambio de compartir con él los 200.000 dólares. John le ayudó, y no se sabe si John se quedó o no con el dinero. Trabajo *Durante una cantidad no especificada de tiempo, entre 5 y 10 años antes del accidente del vuelo Oceanic 815, estuvo trabajando como encargado en una tienda de juguetes. *Cuando era pareja de Helen, Locke fundó una compañía de inspección de casas llamada Bienvenido a casa (una de cuyas clientes fue Nadia). *Trabajaba como Supervisor Regional de una empresa de cajas en Tustin, California (posiblemente propiedad de Hurley) justo antes de viajar a Australia. **Disfrutaba jugando al juego Axis & Allies con un compañero de trabajo, incluso usando jerga militar: "Coronel Locke, es esta una línea segura?" (Locke mira alrededor) "Línea segura." *Su jefe, Randy parecía intimidarle a causa de eso, haciéndole notar que Locke no tenía ninguna experiencia militar. Helen *Conoció a Helen en un grupo de ayuda y comenzó una relación con ella. **Helen lo distrajo de sus problemas con su padre. *Quería pedirle a Helen que se casara con él, pero sus planes se truncaron de repente con el regreso de su padre a su vida. Cuando Helen descubrió que estaba envuelto con su padre en un asunto de dinero, rechazó la proposición de John y lo abandonó. *Tiempo después, quiso rememorar esta relación hablando con una chica de un teléfono de contactos (o algo similar), que respondía al nombre de Helen. ** La invitó a hacer un viaje con él, pero ella lo rechazó, y su "relación" finalizó. Minusvalía *Por circunstancias que aún son desconocidas, Locke perdió la movilidad de sus piernas cuatro años antes de su viaje en el Oceanic 815. Viaje a Australia *Se negó de forma terca a que su minusvalía afectara su vida, haciendo planes para ir a una expedición en Australia y así retarse a sí mismo. Pero cuando llegó a Melbourne no le dejaron participar en dicha expedición. **Furioso, pero impotente, replicó: "¡No me digas lo que no puedo hacer!" ***Sin más opción, se dispuso a volver a América en el Oceanic 815, teniendo un breve encuentro con Rose en el aeropuerto antes de embarcar. *Para mayor embarazo suyo, Locke tuvo que ser llevado al avión por los asistentes de vuelo y ser sentado en el 24D. En la Isla Primera Temporada *Se despertó en la playa tras el accidente del Oceanic 815, descubriendo para su sorpresa que había recuperado su capacidad de andar. **Esto afectó profundamente a Locke, que había pasado años preparándose para una situación de vida-o-muerte, y, debido su condición de "hombre de fe", como él mismo se autodefine, creyó que era su destino estar en la isla, y que todo había ocurrido por una razón. *Fue el primero en toparse con el monstruo **Como resultado de eso, pensó que la isla era una entidad por sí misma, con un plan para todos. *Atacó a Sayid y destrozó su radio con el objetivo de evitar el descubrimiento del origen de la señal de socorro. **Esto no fue sabido por los supervivientes durante algún tiempo. *Ha tenido un gran prestigio en general en el grupo gracias a sus numerosas habilidades, incluyendo: #Su destreza para seguir rastros, que permitió a los supervivientes atravesar las junglas. #Sus aptitudes para la caza, con lo cual proveyó de forma regular al grupo de carne procedente de los jabalíes. #Su perseverancia con Charlie, lo ayudó para dejar su addición a la heroína (ambos hombres se volvieron má cercanos desde entonces). *Mientras intentaba seguir el rastro de Ethan Rom, Locke descubrió la escotilla. **Reclutó a Boone para que le ayudara excavándola, pero lo mantuvieron en secreto al resto. *Llegó a drogar a Boone porque creía que iba a revelar la existencia de la escotilla a los demás supervivientes (Esta experiencia alucinógena sirvió satisfactoriamente para abrir la mente de Boone a los misterios de la isla y -como Locke antes que él- para dejar ir las cosas emocionalmente, y ayudar de forma más fuerte a Locke en su búsqueda). *Junto a Boone descubrió a Claire después de que se escapara de El Staff. *Hizo una cuna para Claire. *Construyó un contrapeso en un intento fallido de abrir la puerta de la escotilla, quizá inspirándose en el juego Atrapa al ratón. *Tuvo una visión del accidente de una avioneta. ** Junto a Boone, buscó la avioneta hasta el lugar donde se había estrellado. **Debido a que perdió de forma repentina la movilidad de sus piernas (quizá resultado de algún pensamiento psicosomático de que La Isla lo estaba abandonando), Boone tuvo que subir a la avioneta. ***La avioneta se cayó, provocando la muerte de Boone. *Volvió al campamento con el cuerpo herido de Boone, pero huyó a la escotilla sin decirle a Jack el verdadero motivo de las heridas de Boone. **Boone murió a pesar de los intentos de Jack por salvarle. **En la escotilla, Locke le pidió a la isla que le dijera qué quería, y qué tenía que hacer. ***Una luz apareció a través de la ventana y desapareció rápidamente, reafirmando la fe de Locke. *Se enfrentó de forma violenta a Jack cuando volvió al campamento. *Pronto contó lo de la escotilla, pero su reputación como mentiroso y reservado provocó de forma temporal un rechazo por parte del grupo hacia él. *Continuó guardando secretos, sin embargo, al decidir no revelar que Walt fue el responsable de quemar la primera balsa. *Fue junto a Jack, Kate, Hurley yRousseau a la Roca Negra a por dinamita para volar la puerta de escotilla. **Durante el camino, Locke fue agarrado por el monstruo y casi tirado dentro de un agujero hasta que Kate le tiró dinamita para repelerlo. ***Mientras esto ocurría, le pidió a Jack que dejara al monstruo que se lo llevara. *Hizo estallar la puerta de la escotilla. Segunda Temporada *Al entrar en la escotilla recién abierta (llamada Estación El Cisne por la Iniciativa DHARMA), Locke fue capturado brevemente por Desmond, el operador de la estación. **Cuando Desmond huyó, Locke continuó su trabajo introduciendo los números y pulsando el botón, lo cual creía extremadamente importante. ***Estableció una rotación entre los supervivientes para pulsar el botón, para así hacerlo de forma más eficiente. *Descubrió que Charlie había estado almacenando las estatuas llenas de heroína de la avioneta, disgustándose porque lo consideró un incumplimiento de su promesa. *Golpeó fuertemente a Charlie después de que éste secuestrara a Aaron, provocado por una serie de alucinaciones. **Como consecuencia estrechó lazos con Claire de forma paternal. *Debido en parte a las ligeras manipulaciones de "Henry Gale", un miembro de Los Otros que capturaron los supervivientes, John se vio envuelto an una lucha con Jack por el "liderazgo" del grupo y por la toma de decisiones. *Creyó en un primer momento en la afirmación de Gale de que no era uno de Los Otros. *Pidió la ayuda de Gale cuando su pierna fue aplastada por una puerta blindada durante un imprevisto cierre de emergencia en la escotilla. **Consecuentemente, prometió protegerle de los otros supervivientes. *Descubrió un mapa oculto de la isla dibujado en una de las puertas blindadas. *Tras la revelación del engaño de Gale, Locke entró en un estado de duda constante cuando Gale le dijo que nunca pulsó el botón. *Su fe en la isla fue algo reforzada en una conversación con Rose, donde le dejó claro que ella también sabía de las propiedades curativas de la isla. *Él y Eko descubrieron La Perla, una estación donde había una película que sugería que el acto de pulsar el botón no era más que un experimento psicológico. **La fe de Locke en la isla quedó hecha trizas, pero Eko tuvo el pensamiento contrario -que pulsar el botón era esencial. *Fue testigo de cómo Charlie lanzaba las restantes estatuas de heroína al océano. *Se quitó la tablilla de la pierna. *Tomó la determinación de probar que el botón era inútil. **Estableció una relación de compañerismo con Desmond cuando éste regresó. *Provocó un cierre de emergencia que echó a Eko de la escotilla, con la intención de dejar que la cuenta llegara a cero pensando que no ocurriría nada. **Cuando Desmond leyó las páginas impresas de La Perla e intentó pulsar el botón, Locke tiró el ordenador al suelo. *Cuando el contador llegó a cero y la energía electromagnética de la estación comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, Locke sólo dijo dos palabras - "Estaba equivocado" - a Eko, que había entrado en la habitación del ordenador. *Desmond entonces activó un mecanismo de seguridad, descargando toda la energía electromagnética a través de una especie de misteriosa denotación. *Mientras ocurría esto, Locke estaba dentro de El Cisne. Tercera Temporada Al comienzo de Nuevas Instrucciones Locke despierta en medio de la jungla, e incapacitado para hablar. Realiza su camino al campamento en la playa, y con la asistencia de Charlie construye un sweat lodge en un rincón de La iglesia de Eko. Dentro de ella, el tiene una visión de Boone. Boone se lo lleva a un viaje imaginario en medio de un aeropuerto, diciendole a Locke que tiene que "Arreglar su propio lio". John despues reconoce lo que Boone intentaba decirle, de que tenía que salvar a Eko. Después de su visión, Locke recupera el habla y está convencido que Eko fué arrastrado por un oso polar en algún lugar de la isla. Junto con Charlie encuentran y rescatan a Eko, y despues Hurley les cuenta sobre la captura de Jack, Kate y Sawyer. Locke les hace un discurso declarando que intentará rescatarlos. Trivia * John Locke (1632-1704) fue un filósofo inglés que creía en el "Estado de la naturaleza" - que las personas podían vivir juntas sin leyes ni gobierno. También desarrolló la idea de la Tabula Rasa, que es el nombre de un episodio. También aparece en el libro Bad Twin, donde argumenta que la mayor meta de nuestra inteligencia es la búsqueda constante y cuidadosa de una felicidad sólida y verdadera...sus argumentos se centran en que el mejor uso de nuestra razón es el de trabajar para obtener esa felicidad. * El actor Terry O'Quinn fue campeón de boxeo a los 20 años. Teorías Acerca de la fé de Locke * While the episode title Atrapados was likely a double entendre for the events occurring in the hatch as well as "Locke" physically being brought "down", it may also have been a bit of foreshadowing regarding Locke's eventual fall from faith. It is also interesting to note that there are two men of faith on the island, Locke and Eko. One white and one black, just like the stones found with Adam and Eve. They are much like the stones that Jewish priests use in determining the will of God (called Urim and Thummim). Also interesting to note that Locke seems to love backgammon, a game of black and white stones. In "Raised by Another" Locke appears in Claire's dream with one black eye and one white eye. * In Walkabout we are led to believe that Locke had an early encounter with The Security System. Is it possible he had a similar experience at that time to the one had by Sr. Eko en El Salmo 23? Perhaps The Security System did not hurt him because he is "one of the good ones." Goodwin also implied that Eko was "one of the good ones." * Locke no delató a Walt por haber quemado la balsa que Michael había construído, sino que le dice que a él también le gusta estar en La Isla. Esto hace suponer que Locke quizá esté logrando su sueño de obtener la felicidad estando en La Isla. Ésta podría ser la "Expedición" de la que siempre quiso tomar parte. Acerca de la invalidez de Locke * Fué víctima del accidente que Hurley creyó haber causado. * Los dos hombres a los que el padre de Locke (Anthony Cooper) robó el dinero fueron quienes dejaron a Locke paralítico. * En Deus Ex Machina hay una referencia a que su condición de paralítico podría ser psicosomática, fuertemente relacionada con sus sentimientos personales de autoconfianza y autovaloramiento. * La Isla tiene la habilidad de activar y desactivar sus 'poderes curativos' (La Isla le quitó a Locke su capacidad para andar el tiempo suficiente para que sólo Boone pudiese escalar el pequeño acantilado y llegar así a la avioneta, lo cual le costaría la vida. Después de que la avioneta cayese al suelo, Locke recuperó la capacidad de andar. ("Boone" es una palabra que esencialmente siginifica 'algo útil', entendiéndose así que la única función de Boone era hacer caer la avioneta al suelo para Locke). Acerca de su relación con Los Otros * Los Otros quieren que Locke sea el lider de los naufragos. Esta teoria se sostiene en el hecho de que el falso Henry Gale admitio que su mision involucraba a John (y tambien porque Henry no mato a Locke cuando tuvo la oportunidad). Tambien, cuando los Otros capturaron a Kate en la expedición en La Partida de Caza y rodearon a Jack y Sawyer, ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de capturar a los 3 que necesitaban en ese momento. Quizas la presencia de Locke lo impidió. Al capturar a Jack, Sawyer, y Kate, Los Otros habrían eliminado los principales obstaculos para que Locke se convierta en el lider de los supervivientes. *Cuando Locke ata a Kate, éste engaña a Desmond para que se fíe de él, y le da a Kate un cuchillo. Quizá engañe del mismo modo a Los Otros para poder infiltrarse entre ellos. Teorías Adicionales * ¿Existe alguna conexión entre el Golden Retriever que apareció tras la muerte de su hermana Jeannie, el jabalí que vió Sawyer y el caballo que vió Kate? * Locke tiene una conexión con la isla, sea mental, epiritual u otra. * El es "especial" en el mismo sentido que lo es Walt. Preguntas sin respuestas *¿Por qué no estaba en la lista? *¿Qué le causó su parálisis? GALERIA Image:Locke sitting.jpg|Locke sentado en la playa del primer campamento Image:Orange.jpg|Locke con la naranja Image:Lockesdestiny.jpg|Locke viendo el Video de Orientación de El Cisne Image:Rejected.jpg|John es rechazado tras proponerle matrimonio a Helen Locke, John Locke, John